Captured
by Mist and Blood
Summary: Edward is the leader of a group that is searching for a beast that has been killing innocents throughout the countryside. One night, he finds it after it has feasted on his uncle's blood. His first encounter with Bella has left him bitten and bruised, and now he has her held captive. Bella knows she will die at his hands once they reach town and there's not she can do to stop him.


**Disclaimer: Please be warned that this is going to be a very dark and MATURE rated story. If you are not comfortable with angst and sexual content, please do not read.**

 **I do not claim any rights to these characters, besides the storyline itself. All Twilight characters are original creations of Stephanie Meyers.**

 **This story does not take place in modern day but will actually be set in the mid 1600's. Imagine pilgrim age (no pilgrims though!), villages, farmhouse.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

She waited for the glowing light of the old farmhouse window to go dark. From her concealed position knelt on one knee behind the mighty oak tree that grew just a few feet away from the farm, Isabella had a clear view of every detail that took place from within. For the last three hours, she had been patiently stalking the unsuspecting people on the inside, watching with lethal onyx eyes as the elderly couple went about their usual business for the night. The gaunt man lounged on his rocking chair, idly cleaning his riffle with dirt stained fingers, while his wife sauntered back and forth between different rooms, occasionally stopping here and there to tidy up messes. Earlier, Isabella had witnessed the couple consume a large pitcher of liquor with their dinner and she was certain that they would fall into a slumber soon. When the last remaining lit candle in the farmhouse was blown out by the wife just before she joined her husband in bed, Isabella knew that it was time for her to proceed. Tonight, she was going to finally feast. After two days of desperately searching for a new village to hunt, she was eager to sate her thirst on any unsuspecting human blood.

In a swift movement, she soundlessly dropped to the ground. With predatory instinct, she crept slowly down the narrow dirt path that lead to the farthest window of the farm. Tonight, the gray and ominous clouds hovered low in the sky, concealing the moon from illuminating her shadow. It made her hunt all the much easier, because she knew that humans were incapable of seeing well in the dark-just another advantage that proves her superiority over these pathetic weaklings. The farm creaks loudly under the howl of winter wind, but it did little to mask the sound of two steady thumping pulse from within the house. On instinct, she licked her inner fang. It ached painfully with the need to sink its sharp tips into warm human flesh and the longer she waited, the more eager she was to kill. _Must feed now._

With little force, she snapped off the wooden hinges that fastened the window pane to the house, leaving just enough pieces to prevent the panes from falling off. Once it was loose, she slowly pulled it out a few inches, and allowed herself to crawl in.

Even though the whole house was pitched dark, Isabella could easily spot the couple laying tugged deep beneath their cover in the corner of the room. Her keen sense of smell could detect the rancid scent of bourbon whiskey coming from the couple's breath. By now the man had turned to lay on his stomach, and was snoring loudly while his wife slept quietly on her side. 'Ugh, spiked blood', she thought with distaste. If she wasn't so deprived of nourishment at the moment, she would have probably ditched this family and proceed to find herself a more adequate one. Preferably fresh blood from a newborn. However, this was the only farm that was on the outskirts of the village, and given the infamous trials of death she had left behind her in this part of the countryside, Isabella simply could not risk another mob of villagers tracking her down. She was certain that the residents of this village was already informed of her existence, but in her unfed and weakened state, she had no other option but to pick the only house she could find that was far away from everything else. At this moment Isabella was no different from a begger, and if there is one thing she was certain in her life, it was that beggers cannot be choosers. She was hungry and desperate to feed, and simply cannot afford to be picky. Determinedly, she stalked towards the bed…

* * *

"Leavin' so soon, hun?" the pretty blonde asked huskily as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. The silky blanket that was covering her body slid down her chest, revealing a pair of plump bosom. She stared disappointingly at her lover as he bent down to pick up his trousers.

"Yeah, auntie's got me leaving early in the morn' to Forks." Edward replied.

"When will you be back?"

"In a few weeks." He walked back to her and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Jess, after this ordeal is over with, I promise you, I will talk to my uncle about the proposal."

At his words, she smiled tenderly to herself and gazed down at the thin golden band that enclosed around her right ring finger. Edward squeezed the top of her hand, and with his other one, grabbed her chin to pull her into a deeper kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied softly. Holding back tears, she whispered "I don't want you to go."

Letting out a soft sigh, he ran his rough fingers through his tousled golden hair. "I have no other choice, love. With that beast on the prowl, you know we cannot risk another winter of our people succumbing to its wrath. I'm one of the few people that can lead the hunt and it's my duty to protect our families-"

"I know…I just worry for you. That is all..." she cut him off.

"I promise I'll be fine. I might come back to you with a few cuts and bruises but that's okay. It just means I get you to tend to my beck and call whenever I like." He reassured her jokingly. At the look of her disapproving gaze, he chuckled lightly. "Jess, I'll be fine." He said again, this time in a firmer tone. With that, he gave her one last kiss and got up to leave his fiancée behind.

* * *

It was close to dawn by the time Edward reached the picket fence of his uncle and aunt's farmhouse. He tightened the collar of his wool jacket and stuck his numbed hands deep within its pockets in order to conceal it from the frigid cold. When he reached the front door, he wasted no time unlocking its hinges and scurried inside the house. He sighed with relief at the warmth that welcomed him. Quietly, so that he would not wake his sleeping relatives, he took off his jacket and placed it on the coat stand. In the dark, he had no problems navigating through the familiar foyer that lead to a hallway towards his room. As he walked halfway down the hall, he suddenly heard a thump that came from within his uncle and aunt's bedroom. Confused, he stilled to listen for the noise that sounded similar to something being pounded against the wall. After several moments of silence, he shook his head and ran both of his palms against his face. 'I'm so exhausted, I'm starting to hear things.' He was about to proceed on when suddenly he heard the noise again.

"The hell?" he questioned to himself. Just then, a piercing shriek sounded from the other side.

"AUNTY!" He screamed. Grabbing the knife that he always carried inside of his trouser pocket, he kicked the door open in an instant mode of panic.

Immediately, he witnessed a pair of glowing red eyes turn its gaze towards him. In the dark, he could only make out the shadowy figure that was straddling above his uncle's motionless body on the ground. His aunt, who was sitting on the bed with her back against the wall was weeping with horror.

"E-Edward! Look out!" Before Edward had any time to register what was happening to him, a terrifying hiss echoed throughout the room. The shadowy figure launched itself at him with uncanny speed, tackling him out of the doorway and back onto the hallway wall. With a sickening thud, his head made violent contact with the wood behind him, momentarily stunning his mind into unconsciousness. After several seconds, he was able to regain his composure. Immediately, he fought to struggle against its deadly hold. However, he was no match for its powerful strength and within a split second, he found himself trapped in place by its body flushed against his. With mere inches apart, its crimson eyes clashed against his golden orbs. The thing bared its long sharp fangs to his face and wrapped its icy fingers around his neck and holding him in place. Up close, he could scent the metallic odor of fresh blood coming from its heated breath.

"Mhmm—This one smells better." it said with a hiss.

It's a woman? "I'm going to _enjoy_ feasting on you…" it added. It leaned itself closer to him and took a whiff of his scent.

"BEAST!" He grated, struggling to gain air as he spoke. By now, its grip upon his neck had tightened immensely.

"The one and only, human." It replied back, this time more threatening than before. With its slender fingers, it twirled its digits into his hair, clenching it painfully and yanking his head back in the process. Letting go of its hands around his neck, it dug its nails onto one of his wrist and he pinned it firmly against the wall. Deliberately, almost like it was savoring every second of its movements, it lowered its lips towards Edward's neck, never taking its eyes away from his rapid pulse.

He felt a tremor run down his spine as he bite back a growl that threatened to escape his throat. He felt its tongue flick against his neck. From the horror stories that spread like wildfire throughout the nearby villages, he knew precisely what the beast was about to do next. This is how it preferred to kill—through the draining of blood from its victim's neck. He felt it withdraw its tongue and then immediately, a sharp pain erupted throughout his body, causing him to convulse violently in agony against its hold. Its razor sharp fangs slicked through the barriers of his skin with little resistance, penetrating deep into the flesh of his neck. At the first drop of his crimson blood on its tongue, it moaned loudly against his neck and pushed its bodies tighter against his. He could feel every curve of its body pressed against his rigid form as it latched onto his neck with its mouth ,and greedily sucked on his essence. By now, the pain was unbearable and Edward feared he was going to lose his consciousness once more. He knew if he did not do something soon, he would succumb to the leech like the dozens of innocent villagers before him. Yet, the more he tried to move, the harder the thing dug its teeth into him, cutting deeper into his delicate blood vessels.

Then, all of a sudden, it withdrew its lip from his neck and screeched with anguish. When he looked back, he saw his aunt standing behind it holding the end of what looked like a long blade that was stabbed through its back. With trembling fingers, she twisted the blade to the side, causing it to slice deeper into the creature's flesh. It stumbled back wildly, knocking his aunt off her feet in the process. Even though the room was rapidly spinning from the pain searing from Edward's neck, he mustered every strength he had left within his body to shove the creature onto the ground. Together, they both made forceful contact with the floor.

Immediately, he saw the room go dark before his very eyes.

* * *

 **If you made it to the end, thank you very much! I know this was a very short chapter but I wanted to throw it out there as an introduction. Next chapter will be much longer.  
**

 **I know this story is not your typical Edward/Bella love story but I wanted to create something with a twist. As you can see, Bella is your predator, the vampire, while Edward is simply human. Rest assure though, the dynamic between these two will be very interesting. If you like angst, I promise you there will be plenty of that!**

 **Next chapter: Bella wakes up to find herself captured by Edward who happens to be the leader of the mob that is out to hunt her, or rather the beast that is killing innocent villagers throughout the countryside. Edward loathes Bella for taking a chunk out of his neck and of course everyone fears her because she is, after all, a bad-ass bloodsucker. How will he deal with her now that she is his prisoner? Guess you'll just have to find out! Please review and give me feedback on the story! Thank you!**

 **Also, yes it is a romance and an E/B coupling, and yes Edward does have a fiancé but that's the whole point of the angst. Oh and there won't be any love triangle, no worries.  
**

 **If anyone is wondering about my other story, Sacrifice... not to worry. I'm not abandoning it, I'm actually working on an update right now. So sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
